Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life is a game for the Nintendo DS and Wii. It is a spin-off of the game Drawn to Life. The player draws a hero that can be called anything and then he or she fights the Evil Darkness that Evil Tim has created. The game includes about 300 need to draw items plus 8 worlds better than the original Drawn to life series! Gameplay The gameplay of Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life is exactly the same as the Drawn to life games; you must jump, crash, defeat enemies, and buy new moves in Kevin's move store. You can buy goodies in Nazz's Goodie store, video clips at 2x4's film store, buy and hear music from the game levels in Eddy's Music store, and buy weapons from the game levels in Edd's weapon store. In the game you will be given drawable hearts, and will be defeated when it goes empty. Collect coins to buy goodies and collect hearts to replenish your health. Watch out for enemies, who will drain you of your lives. Just like Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition! You can wipeout Evil Tim's Minions and redraw them back into your doodle friends. Like in Drawn to life: The Next Chapter, you can create any type of hero. The game is separated into four different modes: Cul-De-Sac Mode A Left-Right Scrolling, central hub where the player progresses the story and interacts with the Kids, purchases items from the Shops using coins collected in Adventure mode, and accesses levels. Players draw different items at the Kid's request to enrich Peach Creek. Over the course of the game in Cul-De-Sac mode, the player will play minigames, help Eddy do scams, and lots of stuff to help save Peach Creek. Here players are given their objective for the next Adventure mode level. There are two main buildings in this mode - Creation Hero's house, where players can edit their previous creations, and the shops, where players can purchase songs, patterns, stamps and even new abilities for their hero. Also, there is a wishing well (from an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode called One Size Fits Ed in Season 4) in which players can dump coins to get prizes. Adventure Mode A side-scrolling platformer, with 52 levels. Here the player battles enemies, rescues Peach Creek Residents, and collects items. Players draw platforms that allow them to progress through the level. Players are tasked with rescuing three Residents and four pieces of a page which will be used to create a new objects in the Cul-de-sac and save creations for the Creation Hero's house. Players can also collect secret canisters that will then unlock and be purchasable in the shops. In each section of the levels players tap on an easel icon to enable Draw mode, which tells the player to draw a new type of platform or object. Once drawn, the player goes back to Adventure mode and can then interact with the newly drawn object. Draw Mode The tool through which players create new objects, weapons and their hero. This is done through the stylus and touch screen. Once drawn, objects and the hero will animate. The player can design up to three different heroes using a variety of colors, patterns, stamps and modify hero bodies to make them not humanoid-like. Character creation also features 30 pre-made characters from Drawn to life, Drawn to life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition, and Drawn to life: The Next Chapter; templates which can be traced, or have their body parts used for those who are less artistic. The game's title screen can be drawn and saved, so players can make their own unique title screen. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, you can trade in your creations to other people who has the same game or you can battle your own hero against another persons hero in a 4 player VS. mode in 12 different VS. maps. Characters *The 3 Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *Eddy's Brother *Creation Hero *Evil Tim *Jonny *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah *Nazz Story Out in space, an alien was drawing his masterpiece on his ship out at space with his "state in the art" Pencil until he accidentally drops two pencils into the Cul-De-Sac. One of the pencils lands on Ed's head (while he was Exploring in the woods) and the other pencil lands a far distance behind him. Ed doesn't know that the pencil can bring drawings to life, however, there is one thing he is not allowed to draw. He sketches the forbidden drawing on the ground trying to remember it. The drawing turns out to be Evil Tim (from an Ed, Edd n Eddy episode called It Came From Outer Ed in Season 3) who springs to life, steals Ed's pencil, and runs of to downtown Peach Creek and beyond. Ed is really worried of what he has done but is then visited by Edd and Eddy. When Ed told Edd and Eddy that "Evil Tim is back!" which they responded with "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Then Ed tells them "I drew Evil Tim and he came alive and threw shadow goo everywhere and trapped the kids in doodled traps! WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?!". When Edd tries to find a solution he finds the second pencil, which he, Ed and Eddy can use to draw a hero to conquer Evil Tim. This is where the player is able to draw their hero. Ed, Edd n Eddy name the hero whatever they wanted to call it. Ed supplied them with his collection of Evil Tim comics and formed a plan with the Edd and Eddy to not only save Peach Creek but stop Evil Tim's rampage once and for all. but shortly after Their creation, Ed is captured by Evil Tim's Shadow Minions, leaving the collection of Evil Tim comics on the hands of Edd and Eddy. After Ed's rescue, the Ed's are informed by the kids that Peach Creek is in complete turmoil ever since Evil Tim's Arrival. The Creation hero then must try to bring all of the Peach Creek residents back once and for all. Worlds Levels Bonus Levels Multiplayer Levels Enemies World 1 *Walking Spike *Needle Ball *Junk Warrior *Junk Monster *Junk Cannon *Large Scorpion *Electron Monsters *Proton Monsters *'Boss: Giant Kanker Sisters' World 2 *Tribal *Junk Warrior *Junk Monster *Junk Cannon *Large Scorpion *Shielded Tribal *Archer Tribal *Electron Monsters *Proton Monsters *Liger *Gorilla (Not an enemy, Perfect for swinging) *'Boss: Vine Whipper' World 3 *Crystal Dwellers *Bonecrusher *Electron Monsters *Proton Monsters *TNT Runners *Barrel Runners *Crystal Scorpion *Junk Warrior *Junk Monster *Junk Cannon *'Boss: Giant Rock ' World 4 *Stingray *Shark *Tribal *Shielded Tribal *Archer Tribal *TNT Runners *Barrel Runners *Bonecrusher *Beach Monster *Starfish *'Boss: Sea Snake ' World 5 *Crystal Scorpions *Snow Dwellers *Stingray *Shark *Frost Cannon *Electron Monsters *Proton Monsters *Bonecrusher *Crystal Dwellers *Snowquake *'Boss: Snow Scorpion ' World 6 *Dogbot *Lazer Turret *Battlebot *TNT Runners *Barrel Runners *Floating Bot *Magma Goo *Heatblast *Magma Bot *Energy Bot *'Boss: Cowboy Robot ' World 7 *Dogbot *Lazer Turret *Battlebot *Floating Bot *Energy Bot *Junk Warrior *Junk Monster *Junk Cannon *Electron Monsters *Proton Monsters *'Boss: Dark Eye Galaxy ' World 8 *Magma Goo *Heatblast *Ghoust *Phoenix *Fire Orb *TNT Runners *Barrel Runners *Junk Warrior *Junk Monster *Junk Cannon *'Boss: Evil Tim' * Evil Tim's Enemies *Dark Goo *Bouncy shadow *YinYang Ghost *Dark Bat *Shadow Walker *Shadow spike *Shadow Ghost *Shadow thrower *Dark Volcano *Dark Snake *Shadow Ghoul Tip: These shadows are also enemies. They come out from Dark Goo and will drain you of your lives. After you have defeated them, you can redraw them back into your doodle friends. Reception The game received positive reviews. Gamespot gave the DS version 8 out of 10, while the Wii version got 7 out of 10. IGN gave it a 9.1 for the DS version and 8.6 for the Wii version. Xplay gave it a 3 out of 5 stars for both the DS and the Wii version. Trivia *Despite being in the game, Edna does not appear in the game box art. The same thing happened to Franky in the US version of the the One Piece game "One Piece: Unlimited Adventure" due to not being featured in the English version of the anime at the time. *Some of the music in Eddy's music store is not only from the first "Drawn to Life" game but also music straight from the Ed, Edd n Eddy animated series. "The Incredible Shrinking Day" and "My Best Friend Plank" are also songs that are available to purchase. *Edd's weapon store also sells "Canadian Squirt Guns" *Edd also has a enemy museum so you can keep track all of the enemies you have beaten, similar to Yoshi's Island DS. *The hero is also a mannequin just like Drawn to Life. But instead, the Ed's draw the mannequin first in order for the hero to have full movement on all bones and joints on him/her self, then they can draw the actual body, clothes, etc. on the hero. *As you get to the second part of the final battle with Evil Tim, Evil Tim would fake his own death similar to Donkey Kong Country where King K. Rool fakes his own death. During his fake death, fake credits will show up with all of the E letters capitalized referencing the Ed's confusing the players thinking that they defeated Evil Tim already. The people who are in the fake credits are actually all of Evil Tim's Minions. Here are the fake credits: CrEdits CharactErs: Dark Goo ConcEpt: Bouncy shadow DesignEr: YinYang Ghost EnginE: Dark Bat DirEctor: Shadow Walker DEvElopEr: Shadow spike PublisEr: Shadow Ghost ScrEEnplay: Shadow thrower Editing: Dark Volcano DistributEd: Dark Snake MarkEting: Shadow Ghoul CommandEr: Evil Tim The End? *In the game, Ed holds a pencil with the word AKA on it; this is a reference to "A.K.A. Cartoon". *Barrel Runners and TNT Runners Resemble the Klobber and Kaboom from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Gallery File:World_3_map.jpg|World 4 map. File:World_3_level_1.jpg|A gameplay of the level: Surf Island. File:Magma_bot.jpg|An enemy from the level: Steel Tower. File:Evil_Tim_EEnE.png|Another of one of Evil Tim's Appearances how he SHOULD of looked like. File:Battle_Bot.png|Battlebot; one of the enemies in World 6, 7, and Secret World 2. File:Evil_Tim's_Real_Appearance.png|Evil Tim's Appearance how he SHOULD of looked like. File:Junk_Warrior.png|Junk Warrior; one of the most common enemies in the game. Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Featured Articles Category:Complete fanfiction Category:Crossovers